Action ou Vérité
by Cymbel
Summary: Loki, banni sur Terre, semble avoir perdu la mémoire. Action ou vérité ? (L'action prend place juste après le film Avengers.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 01

Thor et Loki se matérialisèrent devant les imposantes portes du royaume d'Asgard. Le bifrost n'étant pas totalement réparé, on avait choisit cette endroit comme nouveau point de passage avec les autres mondes, du moins provisoirement. Thor voyait bien que son frère était en colère mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait une fois de plus dépassé les bornes et cette fois, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Il allait devoir faire face à la justice asgardienne, en l'occurrence celle de leur père, Odin. Le procès aurait lieu le lendemain, Loki passerait donc la nuit en cellule. Thor fit signe à son frère de se diriger vers les geôles et juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, il eut droit à un regard noir. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Thor soupira.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil vint difficilement, ses pensées n'étant consacrées qu'au jotun. Il imaginait les pires sentences prononcées par son père de façon froide et irrévocable. Il voyait sa mère pleurer à s'en déchirer l'âme. Et Loki, qui faisait semblant de rester imperturbable alors même que son cœur devait se serrer à l'en empêcher de respirer. Car il savait bien que sous cette façade, Loki avait un cœur et n'était pas complètement dépourvu de sentiments. Du moins, il en avait la forte certitude. C'est avec des cernes d'inquiétude que le dieu du tonnerre se présenta au procès le lendemain. Loki, déjà au banc des accusés, affichait son air neutre habituel, ce qui fit soupirer Thor une fois de plus. Tellement d'êtres humains étaient morts par sa faute, la sentence serait-elle comparable ? Son frère était immortel mais pas invincible. Si jamais il se faisait condamner à mort, même si c'était un dieu, il mourrait. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Quand bien même Odin n'était pas le père biologique de Loki, Thor était persuadé qu'il les aimait autant tous les deux et qu'il ne pourrait pas envisager cette possibilité de le punir. Autour de lui, le dieu du tonnerre prenait conscience de l'ambiance hostile qui s'était installée contre le dieu de la malice. Ces insultes et ces messe-basses énervaient énormément le blond mais qu'aurait-il pu dire pour contrer ces paroles ? Après tout, la plupart des reproches qui lui étaient faits n'étaient que la vérité. Mais quand il repensait à ce que Loki lui avait dit sur Terre quand il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Loki n'était pas devenu ce qu'il était du jour au lendemain.

Enfin, après une attente qui était devenue plus qu'insupportable, le père de toutes choses fit son apparition. Il avait sur le visage un air las et les traits tirés, ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Après quelques secondes de silence les yeux baissés, il se redressa et prit enfin la parole :

-Loki, fils d'Odin...

A ces mots, Thor vit le visage de Loki se contracter sous le coup de la colère et cracher avec mépris :

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père !

La foule, qui s'était tue en la présence de leur souverain reprit son mécontentement et son mépris envers la personne de Loki, ces murmures s'élevant comme si toutes les voix n'en formaient plus qu'une.

Thor ne comprenait pas comment Loki voyait sa relation avec Odin. Quand son père biologique, Laufey, avait voulu tuer le souverain pendant son grand sommeil, c'est pourtant lui qui l'avait sauvé. Même si cet acte n'avait été motivé que par le besoin de reconnaissance, Loki, à ce moment là, cherchait bien la reconnaissance de son père adoptif lui-même. Alors pourquoi reniait-il à présent tout lien avec lui ?

Mais Odin, même si il avait été touché par la remarque, n'en fit rien transparaître et continua :

-Tu es en ce jour jugé pour tes crimes.

Loki avait sans doute voulu provoquer une réaction en lançant sa remarque car le fait qu'Odin reprenne son discours normalement avait l'air de le troubler.

-Tu es jugé pour avoir fait entrer des ennemis dans la salle des trésors ; pour avoir voulu tuer Thor en envoyant le destructeur le pourchasser ; pour avoir fait alliance avec un ennemi dangereux et incontrôlable ; pour avoir, grâce à cette alliance, voulu contrôler la planète Terre, aussi connue sous le nom de Midgard et enfin, mais pas des moindres, pour avoir provoqué la mort de milliers d'être-humains. Loki, reconnais-tu tes crimes ?

Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit puis la voix claire de Loki s'éleva :

-Oui, je reconnais ces crimes, et si je le pouvais, je recommencerais.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne brisa le silence. Qu'aurait-on pu ajouter ? Le dieu de la malice souriait, il avait enfin produit son petit effet. Thor n'en croyait pas un mot. Il avait la foi que son frère pouvait être sauvé. Qu'un jour, il arrêterait de vouloir le mal et qu'il aurait enfin quelque chose ou quelqu'un à protéger. Le père de toutes choses avait dû réfléchir à la sentence qu'il allait prononcer toute la nuit. Cette déclaration avait eu l'air de le déstabiliser, pourrait-elle le faire changer d'avis ?

-Loki, moi, Odin, père de toutes choses, souverain d'Asgard, en mon rôle de juge suprême, te condamne...

Tous le monde retint son souffle.

-...au bannissement sur Midgard sous la surveillance du groupe appelé Avengers auquel Thor appartient. Tu devras, pour mettre fin à ton exil, mériter le droit de revenir sur Asgard grâce à tes actes. Pour cela, je saisis tes pouvoirs. Tu as un jour pour te préparer à ton départ. Profite bien de cette journée, qui pourrait être la dernière sur la planète qui t'a vue grandir.

Sur ce, Odin repartit vers ses appartements. Il espérait sincèrement qu'infliger à Loki la même punition qu'à Thor lui permettrait à lui aussi d'avoir l'occasion de montrer son courage et sa bonté. Il voulait vraiment que son fils cadet revienne, aussi changé que Thor l'avait été.

Cette annonce avait eu sur Loki l'effet d'une douche froide. Il détestait les êtres-humains et les avengers encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas envisager ne serait-ce qu'être à leurs côtés jour après jour et de plus, en étant complètement impuissant. Pour Thor par contre, ce fut une libération. Il avait déjà prévu de retourner sur Terre une fois le procès finit et le faire avec Loki le rendait heureux. Peut-être auraient-ils ainsi l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu ? Comme si Loki avait perçu le bonheur qui irradiait de son frère, il se retourna pour lui lancer à nouveau un regard noir que Thor traduisit par quelque chose comme :

-Plutôt mourir que de me soumettre à cette punition grotesque.

Mais la sentence était irrévocable et sans ses pouvoirs, il était vain pour Loki d'essayer de s'enfuir.

La joie de Thor fut pourtant de courte durée. Loki, qui regardait maintenant droit devant lui, arborait un sourire maléfique, un de ceux dont il avait le secret. Un garde s'approcha, méfiant, et enleva les menottes des poignets du jotun. Pour ce dernier jour sur Asgard, on lui avait donné l'autorisation de se promener librement, de façon à ce qu'il puisse faire ses adieux. Odin espérait ainsi qu'il se remémore les bons souvenirs qui le rattachaient à cette planète, priant pour que cela le fasse revenir plus vite, malgré toutes ses autres mauvaises expériences. Les gens ayant assistés au procès n'étaient pas vraiment soulagés par cette mesure mais le criminel serait parti le lendemain et acceptaient de prendre leur mal en patience. Thor voulut immédiatement parler à son frère pour lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête mais lorsqu'il se rua sur la porte que son frère venait juste d'emprunter, il ne le vit nulle part. Loki n'avait certes plus la magie à sa disposition mais ses talents naturels de furtivité et de rapidité lui étaient encore acquises. Pour le blond, ce sourire dont il avait été témoin n'envisageait rien de bon.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Thor entra en furie dans la chambre de son frère. Ces doutes avaient été plus que légitime envers le jotun.

-Tu sais, Thor, tu devrais sérieusement réfléchir à prendre des leçons de maîtrise de soi, comme le scientifique là... Quel est son nom déjà... Banner ? Bruce Banner ? Enfin, Hulk quoi.

-Ne change pas de sujet, mon frère. Père te faisait confiance.

-Si il m'avait fait confiance, il ne m'aurait pas enlevé mes pouvoirs, répliqua Loki, sarcastique.

-Et il a eu raison de le faire, sinon tu aurais causé encore plus de dégâts.

-Et qu'ai-je fait de si atroce ? Demanda Loki d'un air candide.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. On m'a dit que tu avais mis le feu à plusieurs champs et entrepôts à grain, que tu avais laissé s'enfuir des dizaines d'animaux qui ont causés la zizanie dans toute la ville et blessés des gens ! Non mais dis-moi à quoi est-ce que tu pensais en créant toute cette pagaille ?! Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Demanda ou plutôt cria Thor.

-Pour que tous le monde me déteste, répondit simplement Loki.

Le dieu du tonnerre resta interdit :

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu te faire détester ?

Loki resta silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait la meilleure explication à donner puis regarda son frère dans les yeux :

-Pour ne pas avoir de raison de revenir ici un jour.

L'effet fut immédiat et Thor laissa la colère le submergeait de nouveau.

-Alors c'est ça, tu penses que tu vas pourvoir rester sur Terre toute ta vie. « Mériter le droit de revenir grâce à tes actes », tu n'en feras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as l'intention de ne rien faire ?

-Si, l'interrompit le jotun, j'ai l'intention de m'enfuir. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais revenir sur la planète qui me trahit en m'envoyant chez de simples mortels et en plus sans mes pouvoirs comme si j'étais l'un des leurs, finit-il en hurlant.

Thor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- « La planète qui te trahit », dis-tu. Et qui a trahi cette planète le premier en la faisant infiltrer par des ennemis ?

Loki secoua la tête :

-Il n'y en avait que trois, et je n'ai fait ça que pour empêcher ton couronnement, pour m'amuser...

-C'est bien tout le problème Loki. Avec toi, tout n'est qu'une question d'amusement et c'est bien pour cela que tu ne pourras jamais régner sur quoi que ce soit.

A ces mots, le visage de Loki se déforma de rage.

-C'est ironique, quand on sait que c'est toi qui a voulu aller sur Jotunheim pour « discuter » et que tu as failli déclencher une guerre !

-Et c'est justement mon exil qui m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Comme c'est pratique, bannissez les gens, ils n'en deviendront que meilleurs ! C'est ça l'idée ?

-Peut-être bien, répliqua le dieu de la foudre calmement, on le saura si tu reviens un jour. Son visage refléta soudain une grande tristesse... Loki ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il alla s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu de son lit, dos à son frère, coupant ainsi cours à la « discussion ».

Thor se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant et ajouta :

-Pense au moins à mère, elle serait anéantie de ne pas te voir revenir. Il ferma la porte. Loki n'avait pas bronché.

* * *

La nuit fut encore une fois très longue pour le blond. Une fois sur Terre, il allait devoir surveiller son frère à chaque seconde du jour et de la nuit pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir car celui-ci n'avait maintenant plus rien à perdre. Être retenu sur Terre était déjà la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, du moins selon Loki. Et maintenant que Thor savait qu'il ferait tout pour s'échapper, il devrait être encore plus prudent. Déjà à l'aube, Thor et Loki faisaient leurs adieux devant les portes d'Asgard. Enfin, au moins Thor, car Loki était déterminé à se montrer le plus froid possible envers qui que ce soit, même envers sa mère que l'attitude de son fils attristait. Thor embrassa ses parents et les serra contre lui. Une fois revenu à côté de Loki, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de le faire réagir.

-Loki, tu devrais au moins aller les voir une dernière fois avant de partir. Tu ne les reverras peut-être plus...

-Raison de plus, railla Loki.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Thor qui lui fit un regard noir :

-Ils t'aiment Loki, ne le vois-tu pas ? Essaya Thor une dernière fois.

-Ils ont une sacrée façon de le montrer dans ce cas-là. Thor porta son regard sur ses parents d'un air interrogateur et Odin secoua la tête légèrement. Loki ne changerait pas d'avis.

Après un dernier soupir, Thor et Loki se dématérialisèrent...

Mais quand Loki rouvrit les yeux, une fois sur Terre, il ne vit son frère nulle part...


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai décidé de prendre une semaine entre chaque publication (d'habitude je n'ai pas de date d'échéance et je ne finis jamais l'histoire donc c'est une bonne nouvelle x))._

_J'ai augmenté le rating à T (avant K+). Je ne l'avais pas prévu mais ce chapitre est un peu violent... Vous voilà prévenus =)._

_Pour finir, je tiens à remercier : Maryne, Amanda Fox et Ketsuu pour leurs commentaires et encouragements !_

_Sans plus de cérémonie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)._

* * *

Chapitre 02

Thor apparut en plein milieu du salon de Tony, qui l'attendait, accompagné des autres avengers. La tour Stark avait été rebaptisée tour Avengers et accueillait maintenant Steve Rogers et Bruce Banner qui n'avait nulle part d'autre où loger. Une chambre était également prévue pour les autres mais ils avaient préférés rester dans leurs appartements respectifs afin de garder un minimum de vie privée. Ce qui d'après Clint, n'était pas gagné quand on vivait sous le même toit qu'Iron-Man, le génie de la technologie, caméras et dispositifs de mise sur écoute inclus. Même si, d'après ce dernier, ces appareils ne servaient qu'en cas d'urgence. Enfin, des chambres d'amis étaient à disposition « juste au cas où ».

-Bonjour, amis terriens ! Lança le dieu de la foudre avec son entrain habituel.

Tous lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue de façon amicale. Après les événements survenus à New-York, une amitié naturelle s'était installée entre les six « super-héros ».

-Thor, était-il vraiment nécessaire de tous nous réunir juste parce-que tu reviens sur Terre ? S'étonna le milliardaire qui s'attendait à une surprise. La Veuve Noire et Œil de Faucon surtout hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient heureux de savoir qu'il allait bien mais avaient des missions autrement plus urgentes dont ils devaient s'occuper pour le Shield.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Thor à son tour, vous n'avez pas vu que Loki était avec... Il regarda de tous les côtés sans toutefois trouver la moindre trace de son frère.

-Avec toi ? Finit le milliardaire. Il n'y a personne d'autre, pour une blague, tu devras t'améliorer, sourit-il.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, il devrait être là, je ne comprend pas. Tous les avengers se dévisagèrent, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi donc devrait-il être avec toi ? Questionna l'archer. Thor hésita.

-D'accord, je vais essayer de résumer. Il récapitula alors la sentence de son père à l'encontre de Loki, le but de ce bannissement, la responsabilité incombée aux avengers de garder un œil sur lui pendant son « séjour » sur Terre et que de par ce fait, ils auraient dû être téléportés ensemble au même endroit.

-Thor, je ne veux pas te blesser ou même blesser ton père en disant cela mais a-t-il pensé à nous en mettant en place tous ça ? On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, surtout avec tous les dégâts qu'il a provoqué. Déclara Clint, un peu perplexe.

-Il a justement trop pensé à nous, si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Tony en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour Stark, répliqua Hawkeye presque immédiatement. Il ne manquait plus que le psychopathe gothique se ballade dans la nature. Le silence s'installa alors, chacun cherchant le meilleur plan d'action.

-Le fait qu'il soit gothique le rend-il encore plus dangereux ? Hasarda Steve qui essayait en fait de trouver un sens à ce mot, autre que l'architecture et la façon d'écrire du même nom, qui ne collait pas vraiment avec le contexte.

-Non, ce terme renvoie juste à sa façon de s'habiller, expliqua la veuve noire.

-Ah..., ok..., répondit le concerné, peu convaincu. Il se promit de chercher plus tard dans un dictionnaire. Quelles sont les options ?

-Il a peut-être été retenu de l'autre côté du passage, tenta le scientifique. Il suffit de vérifier.

-Ou alors, la trajectoire de la téléportation a été déviée. Dans ce cas, il devrait se trouver dans les environs, ajouta Tony, songeur.

-Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Stark, est-ce que tu aurais des talkies-walkies ? Clint prenait le contrôle des opérations, il fallait à tout prix retrouver Loki avant qu'il ne mette de nouveau la ville à feu et à sang.

-Non mais j'ai des oreillettes. C'est beaucoup plus moderne, compact, performant, discret...

-J'ai compris, je pense que ça fera l'affaire, soupira l'archer. Thor, ta mission sera de retourner sur Asgard pour vérifier l'hypothèse du docteur Banner. Dès que tu seras de retour, préviens-nous du résultat par les oreillettes. Il y a juste à appuyer sur un bouton pour qu'on t'entende, c'est pas compliqué. Pendant ce temps, nous ferons le tour de la ville à sa recherche. Si on se disperse, ça ira plus vite et bien sûr, celui qui le voit prévient les autres. Et ne jouez pas au héros, on sait tous qu'il peut être très dangereux. Tous ensemble, on arrivera peut-être à le maîtriser. Des question ? Non ? Très bien.

Tony distribua les oreillettes et montra à Steve et Thor comment les utiliser brièvement. Enfin, l'asgardien se dématérialisa pour la deuxième fois de la journée et pour les cinq avengers restants, la chasse à l'homme commença. Pendant un quart-d'heure, les oreillettes restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à-ce qu'un grésillement se fasse entendre puis une voix forte :

-Les amis, vous m'entendez ?

-Oui Thor, répondirent les autres membres du groupe en cœur.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle[Zzzzz]. Mon père affirme que Loki [Zzzzz] bien dématérialisé en même temps que moi [Zzzzz]. Il nous souhaite bonne chance [Zzzzz] le retrouver.

-Cool, tu pourras le remercier, lança Iron-Man avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, ami Tony [Zzzzz].

Dire que tous le monde pensait que Loki avait enfin été retrouvé. Les recherches commençaient à être épuisante et tous se demandait déjà si il était possible qu'il ait été transporté carrément dans un autre pays. Après tout, cette hypothèse en valait bien une autre. Mais au bout d'une heure, alors que Clint allait abandonner et annoncer une pause pour réfléchir à un autre plan, une voix paniquée et tremblante se fit entendre entre les crépitements du matériel audio :

-Ici Steve Rogers [Zzzzz]. Vous devez absolument me rejoindre [Zzzzz] vite possible ! J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois... Il faut [Zzzzz] une ambulance, c'est extrêmement urgent...

* * *

Loki ouvrit les yeux. Il avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions, il ne voyait son frère nulle part. Il crut d'abord que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'il allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre et il s'empêcha de se réjouir trop vite. Mais plus les secondes défilaient et plus son cœur battait vite. D'excitation, d'une joie intense, d'un nouveau sentiment de liberté. Il avait déjà pensé à s'échapper mais que le passage pour disparaître se dresse aussi tôt devant lui, ça en était presque trop beau. Il n'avait certes plus de pouvoirs mais au moins, il ne serait pas prisonnier des humains ou pire, des avengers. Vivre sans sa fidèle magie serait comme vivre sans une partie de lui-même. Ça lui rappelait les jours de solitude qu'il avait passés, jeune, alors qu'il ignorait encore tout de ses dons, de ses origines, de la tournure infernale que prendrait sa vie. Mais tant qu'il n'était pas enchaîné et surveillé, il trouverait bien un moyen de reprendre le contrôle de son énergie mystique. Il l'a sentait encore, enfouie au plus profond de son être, endormie. Il ne manquait que l'élément déclencheur qui pourrait à nouveau faire déferler cette puissance dans l'ensemble de ses cellules.

Il regarda autour de lui, analysant chaque détail. A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la clé qui le « réveillerait », il se devait d'être le plus prudent mais aussi le plus discret possible. Il se trouvait dans une petite ruelle d'environ deux mètres de largeur entre deux routes passantes. Au dessus, des fils reliés des fenêtres se trouvant face à face sur lesquelles pendait du linge. A une autre fenêtre, une femme portait à sa bouche une sorte de cylindre en papier et alors que sa poitrine se remplissait et se vidait, il vit sortir de la fumée d'entre ses dents et de son nez. Il ne comprenait pas de quelle sorte de pratique il s'agissait quand soudain elle écrasa le tube contre la rambarde de son balcon et le lâcha dans le vide. Loki, se croyant visé alors que sa présence n'avait même pas été remarquée, se poussa tellement brutalement qu'il trébucha. Il parvint à se rattraper, les mains les premières sur le sol dur et râpeux. Alors qu'il voyait son sang coulait de ses paumes meurtries, il comprit que ce qui lui permettait de guérir plus vite en temps normal ne lui été plus acquis non plus.

C'est à ce moment précis, alors que l'information disant qu'il devait à tout prix ne pas se blesser davantage, par quelque façon que se soit, lui arriva à l'esprit, qu'une voix forte se fit entendre, ne demandant qu'à être écoutée.

-Eh, regardez c'qu'on a là ! Une bande d'humains s'approchait. Leurs visages affichaient un rictus malsain et dans les mains de certains reposaient des sortes de bâton en bois. Son cerveau lui ordonnait de s'enfuir mais aucun de ces membres ne daignaient bouger. Son sang se mit à bouillir d'une soudaine mise en circulation dans ces veines de pure adrénaline tandis que ces pensées ne se résumaient plus qu'à une chose : faire du mal. Se venger. De tout. De tous. De tout ce mal-être trop longtemps refoulé. Et il se releva, sans une seconde ressentir la douleur qu irradiait pourtant de des mains. Et il les insulta. Les autres se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas en quoi le fait d'être un humain pouvait être dégradant mais le simple fait d'ajouter « enfoirés » et un petit D apostrophe et ils surent que cet homme venait bel et bien de les insulter. Ce que ces primates pouvaient être bêtes, à foncer dans le tas à la moindre petite provocation.

Loki, enfant, avait déjà réussi à faire mordre plusieurs fois la poussière à Thor par la pratique de plusieurs arts martiaux. Les différents styles réunis et il était invincible. Son frère avait toujours excellait dans les sport de combat où la force est le plus important comme la boxe ou la lutte. Loki en revanche, qui n'avait pas le même physique, s'était retranché sur des sports basés plutôt sur l'esquive, l'adresse, la furtivité et l'utilisation de contrepoids en utilisant la force de l'adversaire contre lui-même. Son corps était ainsi devenu souple et fin, lui permettant de se déplacer rapidement et d'enchaîner des coups pouvant être fatals si frappés au bon endroit.

Au moment où ces brutes s'approchait, inexorablement, il était prêt. Et au moment où ils furent à la bonne distance, il commença à asséner les coups. Pas pour immobiliser. Pas pour blesser. Mais pour tuer. Le tranchant de la main lancé à pleine vitesse au milieu du cou et c'était l'asphyxie assurée. Son autre main agrippant un visage au passage et le projetant sur une aspérité du mur comme un clou qui dépasse et c'était la mort immédiate avec un cerveau perforé en prime. Dans sa démence, il entendit un cri mais ne parvint pas à en déchiffrer le sens. Puis tout se passa très vite. De part et d'autre, ceux qu'il croyait ses futures victimes s'écartèrent, laissant le passage à un énième homme qui semblait être le leader du groupe. Il le vit brandir un objet noir dans sa direction, de la même forme que celui dont l'avait menacé l'agent Coulson mais beaucoup plus petit. Un bruit retentissant se fit alors entendre, comme si Thor et sa foudre l'avait finalement retrouvé. Une douleur intense lui vrilla le cerveau. Quand son corps s'affaissa brutalement sur le sol, la souffrance était encore tellement insupportable qu'il su qu'il était tombé juste parce qu'en regardant droit devant lui, il ne voyait plus l'homme qui lui avait tiré dans la tête, mais le ciel, d'un bleu intense. Sur la dizaine d'hommes qui s'était engouffré dans cette rue étroite, la moitié était mort sous les poings de Loki, deux essayaient de ramasser leurs frères assassinés froidement, deux autres se dirigeaient vers Loki avait la réelle intention de lui faire payer sa cruauté pendant que le tireur restait debout sans bouger. Quand les deux grands gaillards commencèrent à donner de puissants coups de pieds dans les côtes de Loki, c'était comme si ses nerfs, déjà saturés, ne pouvait être torturés davantage. Il y avait donc une limite à la douleur qu'un homme peut supporter ? Car il le savait maintenant, même si son esprit était encore celui d'un dieu, son corps était aussi faible qu'un vulgaire humain et il se détestait de se voir aussi vulnérable.

-Arrête, lança soudain l'un des deux bourreaux, il ne faut pas le tuer tout de suite. De toute façon, il est condamné maintenant, autant qu'il souffre jusqu'au bout. Et ils s'en allèrent, laissant la ruelle recouverte de sang sur lequel gisait Loki, les yeux encore ouvert. Il avait le pressentiment que s'il les refermait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il n'aurait pas la force de les rouvrir. Et il ne voulait pas mourir dans le noir...

Mais une ombre s'approchait et quand elle fut toute proche jusqu'à se pencher sur lui, il l'entendit parler indistinctement. Une main se glissa alors derrière sa tête pour la poser délicatement sur une surface moins dure et un peu surélevée. Une autre main s'appuya légèrement sur sa poitrine comme pour vérifier si son cœur battait encore. Tant de douceur lui donnait envie de se laisser aller. De lâcher prise. Alors c'était comme ça ? C'était de cette façon que le dernier chapitre de sa vie allait se clore ? Sur un échec ? Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il ferma enfin les yeux son corps bougeant en rythme, d'avant en arrière, Steve Rogers essayant à tout prix de l'éviter de sombrer.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Ou pas ? J'attends vos réactions ! _

_(Je sais, je suis sadique de couper à un moment pareil x))._


	3. Chapter 3

___Bonjour tous le monde ! Comme prévu, me voilà au rendez-vous avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que j'avais prévu une semaine entre chaque chapitre. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas tenir cette échéance pour la semaine prochaine car je pars en Pologne pendant 2 semaines. Je risque d'être pas mal occupée. J'essaierai de vous tenir au courant par édit, je ferai de mon mieux :)._

_Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier : Maryne, Ketsuu, Quetzalvert et Rose-Eliade pour leurs commentaires et encouragements !_

_Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture, dégustez le bien ;) !_

* * *

Chapitre 03

L'ensemble des Avengers s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la salon de la tour pour une réunion. Le sujet ? L'agression subit par Loki en pleine rue de New-York l'avant-veille. Ou plutôt le massacre (orchestré par Loki), comme aimait l'appeler Tony. Mais Thor, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son frère, dans le coma depuis deux jours, était devenu facilement irritable et ce genre de commentaire mesquin était à proscrire absolument en sa présence. A part pour ceux qui auraient voulu se prendre un marteau en pleine figure. Cette nervosité s'expliquait tout d'abord par le fait qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi depuis que Iron Man avait ramené le dieu de la malice dans sa propre voiture : le porter avec son armure n'aurait fait qu'empirer ses multiples blessures déjà assez graves. Ensuite, la situation dans laquelle était Loki n'avait jamais eu de précédent, du moins sur Asgard. Ses pouvoirs et ses origines devaient l'avoir protégés toutes ses années et il s'inquiétait sérieusement des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Et si il ne se réveillait jamais ? Ainsi, c'était la première fois que le blond quittait le chevet de son frère. Quand tous le monde fut assis, la réunion put enfin commencer.

-Bien, nous sommes là pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, surtout grâce à l'analyse de la scène de l'agression. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Tony pour nous avoir prêter son appareil photographique en trois dimensions. Bruce allait mettre en route le dispositif de reconstitution quand Thor prit la parole.

-Pourquoi ne pas juste demander à Loki quand il se réveillera ? Le docteur Banner hésita, embarrassé. A vrai dire, c'est Clint qui avait eu l'idée de jouer les experts, soutenu par Natasha. Sans doute le côté « agent du Shield » qui ressortait, alors même que le directeur Fury n'avait même pas encore été prévenu de la situation.

-Écoute Thor, on n'est même pas sûr qu'il se réveille. Sur Terre, les gens qui finissent dans le coma ne sont pas aussi rare que sur Asgard. Et dans beaucoup de cas, le patient ne se réveille jamais ou alors après de nombreux mois voir de nombreuses années, expliqua l'archer, qui voulait faire comprendre personnellement à l'asgardien pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle cette série française dans laquelle un flic se prend une balle dans la tête et sort de son coma après 22 ans.

-Merci pour ta délicatesse légendaire, Stark, fit Barton en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi, personne ne connaît ? C'est affligeant...

-Pourrait-on parler de ce pour quoi nous sommes venus ? Le coupa Steve. Le scientifique hocha la tête et reprit alors la parole.

-Bien, je vais d'abord faire état de ce que l'on a retrouvé sur les lieux : une cigarette entièrement consommée la présence sur le sol de sang qui après analyse, appartient à six personnes différentes dont Loki et enfin un clou taché de sang également fixé dans le mur. Pour ce qui est de Loki, je l'ai un peu examiné après l'opération. L'extraction de la balle logée dans son cerveau a été extrêmement difficile et délicate mais elle ne semble pas avoir causée de séquelles. On ne le saura vraiment qu'à son réveil . Il présente aussi plusieurs côtes cassés et des bleues un peu partout sur le corps. Rien qui ne guérisse pas avec le temps . Alors que tous étaient en train de digérer ces informations, Steve demanda une précision :

-La cigarette pourrait-elle appartenir à un des agresseurs ? Banner, qui s'attendait à cette question, répondit simplement :

-Je ne pense pas. D'abord parce-que n'importe qui ne prendrait pas le risque que l'on retrouve une preuve l'accusant sur le lieu de son crime. Ensuite car elle était placée trop prêt de Loki. Or, je pense que l'agresseur aurait lâché la cigarette avant de se retrouver au corps à corps et qu'en plus, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de la finir. Et enfin, beaucoup de fenêtres donnent sur cette ruelle. Un quelconque habitant aurait pu la faire tomber. C'était en effet d'une logique imparable. Mais le scientifique, hésitant, ajouta finalement :

-Il y a autre chose par contre que je ne comprends pas...

-Quoi donc ? L'encouragea le soldat.

-Comment Loki a t-il pu se faire tirer dessus ? C'est vrai, j'ai vu les vidéos de son arrivée sur Terre. Les gardes avaient beau lui vider leurs chargeurs dessus, c'était comme s'il possédait un bouclier, elles ricochaient littéralement. Et même pour ses autres blessures. Quand... « l'autre » … l'a écrasé plusieurs fois contre le sol, il s'en est tiré avec quelques coupures au visage seulement...

-Il est peut-être devenu masochiste entre-temps, et s'est dit que ça ferai une belle première expérience ? Proposa Tony de façon désinvolte. Mais Thor ne laissa pas passer cette nouvelle insulte à l'encontre de son frère et frappa du poing sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous réuni :

-Offensez Loki une fois de plus, homme de métal, et je me ferai un plaisir de vous le faire regretter ! Thor était à présent debout, les mains posées à plat sur la table, légèrement penché en avant et regardait Tony d'un air menaçant.

-Si le corps de mon frère est aussi faible, c'est parce que notre père lui a retiré ses dons de magicien. La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Alors c'était ça ?

-Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ! Lança Barton, plus surpris que en colère.

-Dans l'agitation, je n'ai plus pensé à vous en faire part et après, ça ne m'est plus revenu à l'esprit. Il avait dit cela à voix basse en baissant les yeux et en se rasseyant, comme s'il parlait plus à lui même qu'aux autres. Un silence s'ensuivit. Tous le monde comprenaient enfin beaucoup mieux la situation.

-Puis-je vous demandez une faveur ? Continua le dieu de la foudre calmement. Quand Loki se réveillera, est-ce que je pourrai le voir en premier, seul à seul ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Bruce en parlant également pour les autres, après ce qu'il a subit, il voudra sûrement te voir toi d'abord. Tony, qui essayait à présent de réfléchir avant de parler (du moins pour le moment, on ne change pas la nature d'un homme par un regard menaçant, même celui d'un dieu asgardien), se risqua néanmoins :

-Dites-moi, personne ne trouve ça bizarre que Loki est réussi à verser autant de sang sans aucun tour de magie ?

-Pas du tout, répondit ledit dieu, Loki a toujours été extrêmement doué dans les sports de corps à corps, ce que vous appelez arts martiaux je crois. Il s'entraînait déjà sur moi à 5 ans alors je sais de quoi je parle. Les autres avengers sourirent, essayant d'imaginer la scène, certains ayant toutefois plus de mal que d'autres. C'est à ce moment que la voix de Jarvis s'éleva des enceintes dispersées un peu partout dans la tour.

-Monsieur, comme vous m'avez chargé de vous prévenir, je vous informe que l'invité monsieur Loki est en train de se réveiller.

-Merci Jarvis.

-Thor, si jamais tu as besoin de nous, n'hésite pas, précisa le docteur Banner.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, à tout de suite. Et le dieu de la foudre partit en direction de la chambre de son frère sous les regards des ses coéquipiers, qui espéraient sincèrement que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

De la douleur. Plus son corps se réveillait et plus c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Comme si son être entier était devenu une boule de nerfs en constante souffrance. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux mais avait presque peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Son visage reflétait sa détresse, les muscles crispés et sa bouche entrouverte, essayant de capter le plus d'air possible. Au loin, il percevait les vibrations d'une voix, de plus en plus fortement comme si elle arrivait à traverser cette épais brouillard imaginaire qui le séparait de son propriétaire. Encore un peu dans les vapes, il s'accrocha à ce seul son qui, il en était sûr, lui permettrait, s'il se concentrait assez, d'oublier la torture que son corps meurtri lui imposait. La voix se rapprochait, douce, calme et bienveillante. Une main se glissa sous sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. Un flash se fit alors dans son esprit mais il ne put retenir l'image et elle se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il sentit ensuite une matière un peu froide sur ses lèvres et un liquide glacé s'écoula dans sa gorge. L'inconnu continuait de parler et après quelques minutes, la douleur s'arrêta enfin, laissant Loki apaisé. Il n'avait plus peur. Il était enfin prêt à faire face à cette intense lumière qui s'infiltrait en lui dès qu'il soulevait ses paupières. Maintenant que son terrible mal de tête n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, il commença à cligner des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu aux formes, aux contours et à l'intensité de l'éclairage. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'homme, assis sur un tabouret à côté de son lit, le regard inquiet et le front plissé.

-Alors, comment te sens-tu Loki ? Tu avais l'air de souffrir tellement quand je suis rentré que je t'ai donné des comprimés contre la douleur. J'espère qu'il n'y en avait pas trop sinon le docteur Banner va devenir fou de rage. Lui qui a mit pas moins d'un quart pour m'expliquer comment ça se prenait. Mais Loki, encore un peu confus, n'avait pu retenir qu'une seule chose dans ce flot de paroles :

-Loki ? Fut les deux seules syllabes qu'il arriva à prononcer avant qu'une image ne naisse et ne meure dans son esprit, aussi éphémère et incontrôlable que la première fois. Thor sourit, plus amusé qu'inquiet par cette réponse.

-Oui, c'est ton nom, Loki Odinson. Il cru que son frère se rebellerait d'être encore associé à son père adoptif mais il n'eut pas l'air de relever.

-Et toi ? Rajouta-t-il simplement.

-Quoi moi ? Le dieu de la foudre trouvait le comportement du blessé vraiment étrange tout compte fait.

-Toi..., t'es qui ? Sortit juste le brun.

-Mais je suis Thor...Thor Odinson..., ton frère ! Devant le regard perplexe de celui qui lui faisait face, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

-Jarvis, pouvez-vous demander au docteur Banner de venir ? Loki ne comprit pas tous de suite pourquoi cet inconnu venait de le nommer différemment en s'adressant à lui, quand une voix répondit de nulle part et de partout à la fois :

-Bien, monsieur, le docteur Banner est prévenu. Le jotun trembla un peu, son incompréhension se transformant petit à petit en appréhension. Quel était ce monde étrange ? Même si son cerveau lui semblait encore un peu embrouillé, rien de ce qui l'entourait ne lui semblait familier et il n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise, alors même que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et qui prétendait être son frère avait l'air sincère et désemparé face à sa réaction. Soudain, il sentit une présence à la porte de la chambre. Alors que Thor avait plutôt l'allure d'une brute tout en muscle, ce nouvel arrivant faisait plus penser à une personne d'esprit avec ses lunettes, son calme et ses yeux qui n'avait l'air de laisser passer aucun détails. Les deux hommes discutèrent brièvement puis le docteur, du moins ce devait être lui, prit une autre chaise dans un coin, l'approcha du lit et s'assit.

-Bonjour Loki, je suis le docteur Bruce Banner.

-Bonjour, répondit simplement Loki. Le scientifique fut un peu étonné de cette accueil presque amical du jotun, surtout quand on se souvenait de la façon dont « l'autre gars » l'avait pas mal amoché à sa dernière visite sur Terre. Mais Thor l'avait prévenu que quelque chose clochait aussi il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sur sa lancée.

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? Loki fit mine de nier mais rien que le fait de secouer la tête et une douleur fugace le lança soudainement. Il répondit juste par un « non » en regardant le docteur droit dans les yeux.

-Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? Là encore, le simple fait de fouiller dans sa mémoire et la douleur se réveilla de nouveau, plus vive que jamais. Les yeux fermées et ses paumes de mains sur les tempes, il ne voulait plus répondre à aucune question. Il voulait juste que cette torture cesse, une bonne fois pour toute.

-Mal... gémit-il. Après quelques secondes, le docteur lui murmura d'ouvrir la bouche. Comme la première fois, de l'eau commença à s'insinuer dans son être. Mais bien que la douleur s'estompa peu à peu, c'est surtout le sommeil qui le prit par surprise et il s'endormit.

* * *

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Stark en voyant Banner et Thor revenir dans le salon avec un regard contrarié pour le premier et abattu pour le second.

-C'est Loki... , commença Thor.

-Quoi, le psychopathe gothique vous a envoyé bouler ? Déclara une voix qui ne pouvait être que celle de Stark.

-Non, justement, c'est ça qui est étrange. Bruce expliqua alors la façon dont Loki l'avait salué, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel être-humain devant un de ces semblables, sa réponse sincère à propos de sa présence dans une chambre inconnue et surtout sa détresse qui pour une fois ne l'avait pas rendu agressif mais plutôt vulnérable. Thor rajouta alors ses impressions :

-Son attitude a complètement changé. Quand j'ai évoqué notre nom de famille, il ne s'est pas mis en colère comme avant notre départ d'Asgard. Et puis la manière dont il me regardait quand il m'a demandé qui j'étais... , on aurait dit...

-Le chat potté ? Essaya Tony qui ne croyait pas si bien dire.

-Désolé, je ne le connais pas, répondit juste Thor.

-C'est à peu près cela, acquiesça néanmoins Bruce, ce qui fit sourire le milliardaire.

-Et pas une fois vous n'avez pensé à une grosse supercherie ? On parle du dieu de la malice et du mensonge quand même ! Lança Clint un peu excédé que Loki puisse de nouveau les duper aussi facilement ou ne serait-ce qu'essayer.

-Quel serait son but ? Le défendit Thor.

-Il nous a échappé des yeux pendant à peine une heure et on l'a retrouvé dans une mare de sang. Il doit juste essayer de se protéger contre une éventuelle punition supplémentaire, proposa la veuve noire.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait essayé de cacher son implication lorsqu'il a envahi la Terre. Je pense au contraire qu'il serait ravi qu'on le sache responsable de ce carnage également, tempéra la soldat.

-Je le pense aussi, approuva le docteur Banner. De plus, en se rapportant aux blessures qu'il a subit à la tête, il est très fort possible qu'il soit vraiment amnésique.

-Amnésique ? Comme dans perdre la mémoire ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher Tony, railla Hawkeye.

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule explication possible, ajouta le scientifique. La balle peut être en cause mais il peut aussi tous simplement avoir été soumit à une trop forte pression émotionnelle comme la révélation de ses origines, sa défaite pour devenir roi puis pour contrôler la Terre ou même son bannissement, et le fait de se faire maltraiter a en quelque sorte obligé son esprit à faire une « fugue ».

-Et quand son esprit aura faim, il va revenir, c'est ça ?

-Non, Tony. Dans ce cas là, le mot « fugue » est un terme technique. Lors d'une amnésie psychogène prolongée par exemple, c'est à dire d'origine psychologique, elle définit les personnes qui ne se souviennent plus de leur propre identité. Dans le cas de Loki, qui n'a même pas eu l'air de reconnaître son propre frère, la perte de mémoire semble carrément totale, ce qui est très rare. Même si Bruce savait qu'il n'avait pas le tempérament pour être psychologue, le fonctionnement du cerveau le fascinait.

-Et si jamais, je dis bien si jamais il a vraiment perdu la mémoire, ses souvenirs sont censés revenir tout d'un coup, par miracle, dans un flash aveuglant ? Tenta Steve.

-Non, s'amusa Banner, ça, c'est se qui arrive dans les films et les romans. Dans la plupart des cas, elle revient par bribes, sporadiquement. De plus, ce sont d'abord les souvenirs les plus anciens qui reviennent les premiers. Seulement parfois, la mémoire peut aussi bien ne pas revenir du tout. Le patient apprend alors à vivre avec sa nouvelle identité...

-Mais dans le cas de Loki, c'est peut-être aussi bien non ? Il ne vivrait plus dans la colère et la soif de vengeance..., commença Captain America.

-Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, lança Thor, outré, s'il ne souvient même pas de moi, que crois-tu qu'il en est avec nos parents ? Et puis même, Loki n'a pas eu que des mauvais souvenirs, nous l'aimons et nous l'avons toujours aimé !

Encore une fois, le silence se fit. Ils savaient bien que pour Thor, Loki était plus qu'un ennemi. Mais personne n'arrivait vraiment à se mettre à sa place. Peu de gens devaient déjà avoir vécu une expérience similaire. Aucun si on comptait le fait que Loki était un dieu.

-Il y a encore une chose que je ne vous ai pas dit, prévint Banner, quoique hésitant sur la façon dont il devait annoncer la nouvelle. Pour l'instant, Loki est délivré de son passé, c'est pourquoi il peut sembler si... gentil...

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, ajouta Steve.

-Quand un patient entre dans en période de fugue, il oublie son passé. Mais après la guérison, il peut exister une absence mnésique, donc de la mémoire, qui correspond à la période de la fugue, finit le scientifique. Thor avait peur de comprendre :

-Attendez, ça veut dire que même si on fait tout pour qu'il se sente bien, qu'on lui donne une chance de se reconstruire... il peut tout simplement effacer cette partie de sa vie et recommencer à vouloir se venger comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Lança le dieu de la foudre effaré. Cette nouvelle « réunion » se terminait sur un bien triste bilan. Loki était-il réellement devenu amnésique ? Seul le temps pourrait le révéler. Mais les Avengers étaient sûr d'une chose. Si cette perte de mémoire n'était en fait qu'un nouveau mensonge, il serait prêt à remettre cette homme, tout dieu qu'il était, à sa place.

* * *

Le dieu de la malice se retournait encore et encore dans un sommeil agité, les draps se collant à sa peau devenue humide par la transpiration. C'est alors qu'une voix sombre et empreinte de reproche s'éleva, sans toutefois que Loki ne l'entende, plongé dans ses cauchemars qui le lendemain, seraient déjà évaporés.

_-Loki, regarde-toi... Comment as-tu pu devenir aussi faible ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Grâce à moi, tes souvenirs reviendront et nous pourrons enfin asservir la Terre. Dors bien, futur roi, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour surmonter ce qui t'attend._

Loki, tout d'un coup apaisé, s'endormit enfin d'un sommeil profond, rêvant de ses conquêtes à venir sans toutefois ne pouvoir trouver aucun sens à ces pensées.

* * *

_Alors ? _

_Ce chapitre vous a plu ? _

_Loki a t-il vraiment perdu la mémoire ? _

_Qui est ce mystérieux intrus dans la chambre de Loki ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, envoie de Loki pour chaque !_

* * *

_Edit [08/08/13] : Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir ce samedi 10 août dans la soirée. Je m'excuse encore pour mon absence mais j'étais vraiment trop fatiguée pour écrire. Merci de votre patience._

_Edit [10/08/13]: Le prochain chapitre sera encore un peu décalé. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard, je m'excuse encore une fois. [Pas taper x)]._

_Edit [14/08/13]: J'avance bien dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre. C'est maintenant sûr, il sortira ce samedi 17 août dans la soirée._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! Me voilà de retour après un long mois d'absence. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée._

_De nouveau, je tiens à remercier : Rose-Eliade, Maryne, Ketsuu et Amanda Fox pour leurs commentaires et encouragements !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 04

Loki émergeait peu à peu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une des meilleures nuits de sa vie, même si théoriquement, ne se souvenant d'aucunes autres, une quelconque comparaison n'était pas vraiment possible. Il se sentait bien, ses douleurs diverses ne se faisant plus ressentir, du moins pour le moment, et il souhaitait secrètement ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir autant que la veille. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il nota qu'il se trouvait encore dans cette mystérieuse chambre qu'il avait découvert avant de sombrer dans un sommeil artificiel sous l'effet de somnifère. Il se rappela cet homme qui prétendait être son frère, une voix semblant sortir du plafond, et le médecin qui lui avait posé des questions bizarres, ce qui n'avait eu comme seule conséquence que de lui filer un sale mal de tête. C'est pour cela que quand un troisième individu - la voix comptant difficilement pour un « individu » - se présenta à la porte de sa chambre, Loki sursauta. Seule une tête dépassait du mur, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les cheveux bruns un peu ébouriffés.

-Bonjour, le comateux, tu as faim ? Je t'ai préparé de la nourriture ! A la simple énonciation du mot « nourriture », le ventre de Loki gargouilla en résonnant dans toute la pièce. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le ton trop familier de son interlocuteur mais force était d'admettre qu'il mourait de faim, n'ayant pas avalé de nourriture solide depuis quatre jours. Il hocha alors tout simplement la tête d'un air méfiant.

-Je m'appelle Tony, au fait, Tony Stark. Tu te trouves dans ma tour en ce moment, fit Tony en faisant mine d'être le plus normal et accueillant possible face à une personne qu'il détestait cordialement. Tout en finissant sa présentation, il posa un plat sur une planche qui avait été reliée au lit, comme on en trouve dans les hôpitaux.

-Merci, répondit juste Loki en découvrant le verre d'eau, un yaourt aux fruits et un plat sous cloche. Prudemment, il souleva le couvercle. Il arrivait très bien à se remémorer le nom des aliments – du poisson et des champignons – mais il n'aurait pas su dire s'il appréciait ou pas. Sans voir le sourire en coin du dénommé Stark qui le fixait intensément, Loki décida alors tout simplement de goûter. D'abord une bouchée de poisson qu'il trouva très tendre puis une de champignons qu'il trouva excellent.

-Merci beaucoup, je trouve que c'est très... Loki s'arrêta net devant l'expression de colère dans les yeux de Tony.

-Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu, tête de bouc, on sait très bien tous les deux que tu détestes ce que tu es en train de manger, balança l'ingénieur. Loki resta bouche bée, ne savant plus comment se comporter.

-Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi m'auriez-vous apporté ces plats si je suis censé de ne pas aimer...

-Justement parce-que ton frère m'a dit de ne pas t'en préparer, étant donné que tu les détestes. Tony adressait maintenant au dieu du mensonge un regard noir. Pendant une seconde, l'image de Thor avec un regard comparable se figea dans l'esprit de Loki puis s'estompa. Il ne comprenait pas quel lien il avait avec ces gens. Ils semblaient tous être amis avec Thor. Thor était censé être son frère alors pourquoi tout le monde le regardait-il comme un étranger ou plutôt comme un criminel car même un étranger aurait eu un meilleur accueil, il en était sûr. Tony, dégoûté que son plan consistant à voir Loki dans une situation humiliante qui aurait révélé sa vraie nature n'échoue, se releva d'un coup et partit en claquant la porte. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à poindre dans les yeux de Loki. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour que cet homme le déteste à ce point ? Y avait-il encore d'autres personnes vivant dans cette « tour » qu'il n'aurait pas encore vu ? Si oui, est-ce qu'ils le détesteraient tout autant ? Le jotun, le ventre toujours gargouillant mais ne voulant plus toucher une miette du repas apporté par Tony, recula la planche sur le côté du lit et s'enroula dans les draps. Même être simplement éveillé lui était devenu insupportable.

* * *

Deux cognements se firent entendre sur la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Loki. Il se recroquevilla, nerveux à l'idée que ce soit l'humain qui lui faisait peur qui ne revienne tout simplement pour le tourmenter un peu plus. Tiens, pourquoi avait-il utilisé le qualificatif d'« humain » ? Mais la pensée que si c'était effectivement le même homme qui était derrière la porte, il ne se serait certainement pas donné la peine de toquer, il se détendit instantanément. Il fut d'autant plus soulagé de voir son « frère » ouvrir tout doucement la porte pour vérifier si Loki allait bien et avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Avec son éternel sourire bienveillant qu'il n'affichait qu'en présence de son frère, Thor fut heureux de constater que Loki se portait de mieux en mieux. Son rétablissement dépassait même les prévisions du docteur Banner, qui bien qu'optimiste, ne s'attendait pas à une guérison presque totale seulement quatre jours après son passage à tabac. Loki se redressa en rehaussant son oreiller derrière son dos et attendit que le blond s'asseye quand il vit son visage se déformer. En suivant son regard, il en comprit tout de suite les raisons. Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer que Thor avait déjà commencé à crier, ne laissant aucun répit entre ses différentes questions à Loki pour ne serait-ce que répondre :

-Que fait ce plat dans ta chambre ?! Ne me dis pas que c'est Tony qui te l'a apporter ?! Tu n'y as pas touché j'espère ?! Par Odin, il a du bien s'amuser le...

-Thor, s'il te plaît, écoute moi, protesta le jotun en essayant de couvrir la voix du dieu de la foudre et ainsi se faire entendre.

-C'est bien Tony qui m'a apporté de quoi manger. Du moins, c'est comme qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai apprécié tout ce qu'il a préparé... Il était d'ailleurs aussi surpris que toi, finit Loki en voyant l'expression effaré de Thor à la simple déclaration du mot « apprécié » désignant des champignons dans la propre bouche de son frère.

-Alors ne le blâme pas, il n'y a pas eu de tort finalement, sourit timidement le brun. Il s'en voulait de cacher la réaction qu'avait eu Tony, et son incompréhensible colère, mais il ne voulait pas envenimer les relations de son frère avec celui qui s'était lui-même désigné comme le propriétaire des lieux. Lieux dans lesquels il passait sa convalescence et où Thor devait lui aussi habiter, étant donné le nombre incalculable de fois qu'il lui avait déjà rendu visite. Thor se renfrogna mais finit par se calmer un peu. Comment avait-il osé l'utiliser pour atteindre Loki ? Il avait certes trouvé vraiment étrange que Tony se propose de lui-même pour jouer les cuisiniers alors qu'il était aussi le moins enclin à croire à cette histoire d'amnésie. Loki lui conseillait peut-être d'abandonner mais il se jura d'en toucher un mot avec l'homme de fer.

-Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, sourit Loki. C'est pour ça que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ? Thor regarda son frère, encore un peu perdu dans ces pensées mais il se reprit vite :

-Oui, pour ça aussi bien sûr... Enfaîte, je voulais te proposer de sortir un peu de ta chambre. Tu dois t'embêter à rester dans ton lit toute la journée. Inconsciemment, Loki pensa qu'avec toutes les visites qu'il recevait, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer mais il n'était pas contre une petite promenade et l'occasion de prendre l'air :

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, lança le brun le plus joyeusement possible.

Il essaya de se lever mais ces jambes étant devenues un peu faible, il eut besoin de l'aide de son frère pour se mettre debout, un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils traversèrent alors un long couloir qui débouchait sur une vaste salle à manger. A droite, un bar agrémenté de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool de différentes tailles, formes et couleurs et un escalier qui avait l'air de mener vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Au milieu, une table pouvant accueillir au moins une dizaine de personnes était calée contre la baie vitrée qui délimitait la pièce. A travers, on pouvait apercevoir une large terrasse puis plus loin, la ville de New-York qui s'étendait à perte de vue. De part et d'autre de la table se trouvaient de grands canapés rembourrés comme on en trouve dans certains fast-food. Thor entreprit de l'y emmener et il le fit s'asseoir, se plaçant lui-même juste en face.

-Cette endroit est magnifique, s'émerveilla Loki qui d'un coup, en avait oublié ses soucis. Thor sourit :

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est rien comparé à Asgard, ça non, lança Thor de façon naturelle et enjoué.

-Asgard ? Répéta Loki alors que le dieu de la foudre devenait blanc comme un linge. Les autres Avengers lui avait bien dit et répété de ne pas parler de l'existence des autres mondes. Il aurait ainsi été plus facile pour Loki de laisser échapper une information qui aurait pu le trahir. Mais devant le regard plein de curiosité de son frère, il se força à lui donner une réponse satisfaisante.

-Oui, c'est là que... qu'on a passé notre enfance. Au moins, il ne lui mentait pas. Il se montrait juste très vague.

-Sinon, tu veux quelque-chose à boire ? Proposa Thor, plus pour changer de sujet que par réelle préoccupation du taux d'hydratation de son frère. Celui-ci parut d'ailleurs un peu déçu mais accepta néanmoins. Thor partit alors vers la cuisine, laissant Loki seul, libre de visiter un peu les alentours.

Bien que ses jambes ne tremblaient encore un peu, il s'élança jusqu'au mur en face puis le longea, se tenant d'une main par sécurité, et atteignit alors une sorte d'escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du sol. Intrigué mais aussi un peu apeuré, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi-tour tant que personne ne l'avait repéré entrain de fouiner un peu partout mais sa curiosité l'emporta finalement. Il s'engagea alors sur la première marche, non sans faire attention à faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il aperçut un petit couloir qui partait devant lui puis sur le côté droit, un mur en verre dans lequel était dessiné une porte. Loki n'était en revanche pas visible depuis l'intérieur de la pièce, caché par le mur en pierre qui s'élevait à partir du plafond de la salle. C'est alors que la même voix que celle qu'il avait entendu la veille résonna sur les murs, glaçant le sang de Loki qui resta figé :

-Monsieur, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait avertir les autres Avengers de votre découverte ? Un silence s'installa alors, comme si celui qui aurait dû répondre était en train de réfléchir à une réponse appropriée.

-Non, Jarvis, personne ne doit être au courant avant que je ne sache vraiment de quoi il en retourne. Tu as bien compris ? Ne me repose plus jamais cette question. Loki aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Surtout quand celle-ci avait haussée d'un ton vers la fin, comme si son propriétaire était devenu soudain excédé et épuisé à la fois. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas dû descendre. Il était maintenant au courant, bon très vaguement au courant mais quand même, d'une information dont il aurait très bien pu se passer. Surtout concernant Tony, la personne qu'il connaissait qui devait le plus le détester. Le jotun avala sa salive et se mit en tête de remonter le plus vite possible pour rejoindre le canapé où Thor l'avait laissé. Il agirait comme si de rien n'était et tout irait bien. L'adrénaline et le peu d'exercice qu'il avait déjà fait lui firent du bien aux jambes et il se rassit beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne s'était levé.

Il ne dut pas attendre son frère très longtemps car à peine une minute plus tard, celui-ci revenait avec un plateau.

-Excuse-moi pour l'attente, j'essayais de me rappeler comment on fait les diabolos fraise. C'est très simple en faite, il suffit de mélanger de la limonade et du sirop. La joie du dieu du tonnerre était contagieuse car Loki se mit à sourire face à son air un peu gêné. Une fois assis, ils firent tinter leurs verres puis commencèrent à boire du bout des lèvres :

-Pouah, c'est extrêmement sucré, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Loki, qui n'était pas habitué à ce goût.

-Oui, en effet, répondit Thor avec une grimace. J'ai dû me tromper dans les dosages. Devant l'expression confuse de son frère, Loki éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Thor. Par Odin, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si heureux. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que Loki ne perde ces précieux souvenirs qu'ils étaient entrain de partager. Mais le futur apporte rarement ce que l'on désire vraiment. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se réjouisse trop vite, il le savait. Mais devoir rester dans un tel état d'esprit lui serrait le cœur. Il aurait presque voulu ne pas savoir que Loki pouvait à nouveau perdre la mémoire. Les deux frères enfin assagis, Loki, encore poussé par la curiosité, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit-il en désignant un objet de forme circulaire d'environ deux centimètre de hauteur avec sur les bords quatre petits creux se trouvant à égale distance les uns des autres, à chaque pôles. Thor, encore un peu mal à l'aise devant les objets de fabrication terrienne, affirma néanmoins :

-Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un cendrier. Les terriens les utilisent pour y mettre leurs cigarettes.

-Des quoi ? Ajouta Loki, un peu perturbé par cette appellation de « terriens ».

-Des cigarettes, ce sont des sortes de cylindres en papier moyennement long mais fin.

-Ah oui, et ça émet de la fumée quand on souffle dedans, c'est ça ? Ajouta Loki, heureux de pouvoir enfin se souvenir de quelque chose, même si peu utile que ça.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Claqua alors une voix qui fit sursauter Loki. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'un autre homme était entré dans la pièce, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Il attendit, tétanisé d'être encore une fois la cible de tant d'hostilité. C'est comme si le salon, réchauffé deux minutes plus tôt par les rires venait de se refroidir d'un coup pour passer du côté négatif du thermomètre.

-Répond, répéta l'inconnu une fois de plus. Loki s'humecta les lèvres, se racla la gorge, aussi peu sûr que s'il devait se défendre devant un tribunal qui l'accusait des pires atrocités et que tous les jurés le condamnait d'avance.

-Je...je m'en rappelle, c'est tout. C'est si rare que ça, les personnes qui fument ? Balbutia le dieu du mensonge.

-De là d'où tu viens, plutôt oui. Répliqua l'individu.

-Ah oui, d'Asgard, c'est ça ? Demanda Loki pour avoir une confirmation. L'homme se tourna alors vers Thor et comprit que c'était sans doute lui qui lui en avait parlé car il venait de détourner les yeux.

-Écoutez, ami Barton, beaucoup d'hu... de personnes fument sur Ter...dans le monde, je suis sûr qu'il a dû voir ça dans un magazine qui traînait ou même dans la rue. Ce n'est pas important, argumenta Thor qui essayait de défendre son frère.

-Peut-être, admit Clint, on en reparlera. Il repartit alors, toujours en compagnie de la femme rousse.

-C'était Clint Barton et Natasha Roumanoff qui rentre de miss... du travail. Mais on les reverra sans doutes ce soir pendant le dîner. Maintenant que tu es à peu près remis, tu pourras te joindre à nous. Loki, toujours un peu sous le choc, ne pensa même pas à demander une précision sur la nature de ce « travail ». Comme il l'avait craint, Tony n'était pas le seul. Il savait à présent que trois personnes le méprisaient, en ajoutant Clint et aussi Natasha dont le regard perçant n'en avait pas été moins menaçant que ceux de ces compagnons masculins. Dîner avec tous le monde ? Ce soir ? Quoi de plus simple pour un amnésique détesté de tous ?

* * *

C'est alors que vint le moment tant attendu (plus par les Avengers que par Loki, il faut bien l'avouer). Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs revêtu sa plus belle chemise, prêter par un ami de Thor (un certain Erik Selvig), les habits de son frère n'étant pas vraiment à sa taille. Le brun lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la même salle que plus tôt, prétextant qu'il ne pourrait pas venir le chercher à cause d'une réunion de travail qui avait lieu tous les soirs à la même heure, juste avant le dîner. Mais même avec des vêtements confortables, Loki restait nerveux. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur son frère en cas de besoin mais ne sachant pas la manière dont il s'était comporté avec les amis de Thor dans le passé, il se demandait comment agir en leurs présences. Se la jouer relax alors qu'au moins trois paires d'yeux le fixeraient d'un regard noir, ce n'était pas vraiment une solution. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, se faire mépriser pour un acte dont il ne gardait pas le moindre souvenir. Il regarda sa montre, petit objet qu'il trouvait très pratique, soit dit en passant, et s'aperçut qu'il était plus que temps de finir de se préparer. Après un énième coup de peigne, il se contraint à sourire devant le miroir... mais devant son manque évident de sincérité et de spontanéité, il préféra afficher un air neutre. Une fois dans le couloir, il se força à se tenir le plus droit possible pour se donner du courage. C'est alors qu'il entendit les Avengers, déjà installés autour de la table, entrain de rire bruyamment. Une fois à portée de vue, il en déduit que c'est Tony qui devait avoir lancé cette ambiance décontracté car il était le seul à sourire pendant que les autres rigolaient, certain avec néanmoins plus de retenu. Sourire qui d'ailleurs se dématérialisa instantanément lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jotun. D'accord, maintenant il en avait la confirmation, si Tony était à ce point étonné de le voir, c'est que Thor devait certainement avoir oublié de préciser que son frère devait les rejoindre pour dîner. Génial... Vraiment...

-Loki, je me demandais si tu allais arriver à revenir jusqu'ici par toi même ! Lança le dieu du tonnerre qui comme à l'accoutumé, n'avait pas perçut le changement d'ambiance qu'avait provoqué l'apparition du dieu du mensonge.

-Viens, assis-toi à côté de moi, l'invita-t-il. Loki, un peu contraint, alla se placer près de son frère.

-Au fait, tu n'as pas encore rencontré Steve Rogers. C'est lui qui t'a retrouvé. Sans lui, je n'ose pas imaginé ce qui te serait arrivé, ajouta Thor donnant une tape dans le dos de Loki.

-Oh, je ne savais pas, s'étonna ce dernier. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé. Il tendit sa main en direction du soldat qui curieusement, ne se fit pas atteindre pour la serrer en retour.

-N'en parlons plus, lui assura Steve, j'aurais fait pareil pour n'importe qui.

« Je vois », ne put s'empêcher de penser Loki, un peu mal à l'aise, pendant que Tony étouffait un rire. Lui non plus ne devait pas le porter dans son cœur mais au moins, il essayait de pas le montrer ostensiblement. Seulement, après cette présentation de dernière minute, l'ambiance demeura belle et bien plombée, chacun se servant dans les plats disposés au milieu de la table et mangeant en silence. Cette situation devînt vite pesante pour le jotun, d'autant plus qu'il se savait responsable de cette atmosphère étouffante. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se sentait mal, comme s'il était entrain d'étouffer, cherchant à tout prix de l'air. Comme si son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser. Comme si son sang bouillait dans ces veines et son corps entier criait vengeance. C'est ainsi que sans même sans apercevoir, il s'était déjà redressé d'un coup en claquant ses poings sur la table, laissant sa colère se déverser dans un flot de paroles intentionnellement agressives et emplies de reproches :

-C'en est assez ! Combien de temps encore devrais-je supporter votre mépris ! J'ai compris que vous me détestiez, et vous n'avez même pas le cran de m'expliquer vos raisons ! Ah mais bien sûr, j'oubliais... Vous croyez tous que je feins une perte de mémoire, n'est-ce pas Tony ? Même si je vous prouve cent fois ma bonne foi, je suis condamné d'avance... Eh bien si vous n'avez pas le courage de tout m'avouer, je vous conseille de garder votre rancœur pour vous. Qui sait, peut-être que quand je retrouverais la mémoire, j'en viendrais à vous détester tout autant. Alors que Loki affichait cinq secondes plus tôt un sourire digne des plus grands psychopathes, il disparut immédiatement à la fin de sa tirade, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Sérieusement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il avait eu l'impression de lire un recueil de réplique de cinéma ou plutôt de les répéter, comme si quelqu'un les lui soufflait à l'oreille. Seulement ça, c'était loin d'être LA solution pour calmer les tensions.

-Je... Je... Je suis désolé, fut la seule phrase qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche avant qu'il ne parte en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Une fois les Avengers seuls, Tony ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter :

-Je vous l'avais dit, ce mec est vraiment instable. Après ce numéro, il veut vraiment nous faire croire qu'il ne rappelle plus de rien ? Vous l'avez entendu vous aussi, sa façon de parler, son comportement, il n'a pas du tout changé.

-Pas changé ? S'énerva Thor. Vous voulez qu'on parle de _votre_ comportement ? Vous croyiez peut-être que je ne remarquerais pas votre subterfuge. Vous m'avez utilisé Stark, jamais je n'aurais crû ça de vous.

-Quel est le problème ? Demanda Steve qui avait du mal à suivre.

-Thor, on parle de nourriture que soi-disant, il n'aurait pas aimé alors qu'en plus, il m'a carrément remercié pour lui en avoir donné. Je vois vraiment pas où est le problème, répliqua Iron-Man, nullement impressionné par la colère du dieu.

-Attendez, on est vraiment entrain de parler des habitudes alimentaires du dieu du mensonge là ? Lança Clint, un peu confus.

-Ça, homme de métal, c'est parce-que vous n'avez jamais vu l'expression qu'avait Loki sur le visage la première fois qu'il a mangé des champignons. A sept ans, il mangeait tout ce qu'on lui servait. Il n'y a pas à dire, il n'était pas difficile à cette époque. C'est là qu'il a connu le premier aliment qu'il n'aimait pas. Je m'en rappelle encore, il en avait pris une fourchette pleine, avait enfourné le tout dans sa bouche. Il était devenu vert...

-T'entends Bruce, tu as de la concurrence ! S'esclaffa Tony.

-Cette histoire te fait peut-être rire, mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, elle a son importance, le contrecarra néanmoins le scientifique. Le millionnaire reprit difficilement son sérieux et attendit des explications.

-Une personne qui déteste autant un goût particulier et qui en mange naturellement devant toi, cette histoire confirme totalement mon diagnostique : l'amnésie, ajouta le docteur Banner.

-N'allez pas trop vite, docteur, j'ai moi même été témoin d'une étrange réaction de la part de Loki, rajouta l'archer. Comment expliquez-vous qu'il est pu savoir ce qu'est une cigarette et que ça produit de la fumée quand on souffle dedans si il n'est plus censé se souvenir de sa dernière petite excursion sur Terre ?

-Ça n'a pas de sens, renchérit Captain America, qui avait conscience de prendre à chaque fois la défense de Loki. Mais pour lui, la vérité avait plus d'importance que la vengeance, du moins dans ce cas là. Vous croyez vraiment que quand il était sur Terre, il a étudié toutes nos coutumes, qu'il a observé tout nos faits et gestes ? Il était bien trop occupé à se venger et à mettre son plan en place pour faire attention à de simples humains et leurs habitudes de consommation.

-Encore une fois, je ne peux qu'agréer devant une telle logique, affirma le docteur Banner. De plus, je viens de m'en rappeler mais il y a une solution tout autant logique à notre problème...

-La cigarette trouvé sur les lieux où l'on a retrouvé Loki, souffla la veuve noire.

-En effet, confirma Bruce, il a très bien pu voir la personne fumer avant que celle-ci ne la laisse tout simplement tomber.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, s'irrita Tony, mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses, rien de concret !

-Dit celui qui s'obstine à ne pas croire mon frère juste par principe...

-Bien sûr, répliqua le concerné au tac au tac, c'est pas monsieur qui a failli mourir en envoyant une bombe nucléaire dans l'espace, et tout ça par la faute de qui ?

-Oh, les gens, on se calme, tempéra le soldat. On ferait mieux de se séparer pour le moment. On risquerait de tenir des propos qu'on pourrait regretter. Alors que Thor et Tony se défiaient encore du regard, ce dernier abandonna, à la surprise générale, et alla se retrancher dans son atelier.

-Ne voyez-vous pas ce que Loki essaye de faire ? Se murmura t-il à lui-même. Une nouvelle fois, il veut nous séparer en nous montant les uns contre autres... Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, foi de Tony Stark.

* * *

Le lendemain, les tensions accumulées la veille n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de retomber, Tony étant encore dans son atelier, Loki dans sa chambre, Bruce dans le laboratoire généreusement prêté par le milliardaire, Steve dans le gymnase en train de s'entraîner et Natasha et Clint en mission. Thor, quant à lui, avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à essayer d'obtenir l'accord de son frère pour entrer dans sa chambre mais rien n'y fit. Il fallut alors attendre une annonce de Jarvis, le soir venu, pour que les Avengers se retrouve enfin dans la même pièce :

-Ceci est une annonce importante transmise dans l'ensemble de la tour. Tous les Avengers sont priés de se rendre dans la salle de conférence pour une réunion imprévue de la plus haute importance. Je répète : les Avengers sont priés de se rendre le plus vite possible dans la salle de conférence, merci. Une fois au complet, à l'exception prêt de Thor, Fury commença néanmoins à parler et à expliquer les raisons de ce rassemblement inattendu :

-Bien, si je vous ai réuni, c'est pour vous faire part d'une très importante nouvelle. Il m'a été rapporté que trois meurtres ont eut lieu, dans un périmètre de moins de cinq kilomètres de la tour Stark. Dans les trois cas, nous pensons qu'il s'agit de la même arme du crime, que nous n'avons cependant pas retrouvée ni déterminée

-Mais quel est le lien avec nous ? Interrogea Steve.

-Eh bien... nos spécialistes ont affirmés que les blessures sont toutes de nature énergétique. Cela se caractérise par des membres littéralement arrachés ou des trous à travers le corps. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il y a finalement peu de sang sur les lieux des crimes. Les extrémités de chaque personnes sont entièrement cicatrisés, comme si dès que l'arme fait effet, la chair se referme sous l'énorme chaleur qu'elle produit. De plus, il se pourrait que ces meurtres soit liés avec la tour. Par triangulation, en reliant l'emplacement exacte des corps, on s'aperçoit que le centre de gravité indique très précisément la tour Stark. Pendant l'annonce du directeur du Shield, tout les Avengers étaient restés silencieux, digérant les informations et essayant déjà de les analyser. Seul Tony, les yeux dans le vague, n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. Il ne pensait pas que le Shield mettrait si peu de temps pour trouver le lien entre sa tour et ces bains de sang. Mais ils n'avaient rien de concret et maintenant que Fury leurs demandait de l'aide, il pourrait facilement les mener ailleurs, sur une fausse piste, le temps pour lui de...

-Les amis ! Cria Thor en entrant bruyamment dans la salle de conférence, faisant sursauter tous ses occupants par la même occasion. C'est mon frère, parvient-il à sortir, à bout de souffle, il a disparu ! Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit, rompu par une seule question lancée sur le ton de l'exaspération :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, bordel de...

* * *

[Un peu plus tôt, ailleurs dans la tour Stark]

« priés de se rendre le plus vite possible dans la salle de conférence, merci. » Thor continua néanmoins sur sa lancée. Si Loki ne lui répondait pas maintenant non plus, il abandonnerait pour ce soir. Mais il se devait de ne pas baisser les bras aussi facilement. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé et il s'en voulait atrocement. Tellement absorbé par ses pensées, le dieu du tonnerre mit un moment avant que son cerveau ne décode ce qu'il venait d'entendre. N'était-ce pas... un cri ? Il s'arrêta net. N'était-ce pas Loki qui venait de pousser ce hurlement ? Sans réfléchir davantage, l'asgardien se rua vers la source du cri. La salle de bain ? Personne mais il nota néanmoins que le sol était trempé, signe qu'il devait être là peu de temps avant. Il se précipita alors dans la chambre... Vide. Par terre, des vêtements recouvraient le sol, éparpillés dans tous les sens. Il lui vint alors à l'idée de l'appeler mais il ne fut pas plus chanceux. Après avoir l'avoir cherché encore pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il se résigna. Il fallait avertir les Avengers. Ce cri surtout qu'il avait entendu, continuait de résonner dans sa tête. Pourquoi, par Odin, son frère pourrait-il avoir crié ? Enfin, il atteignit la porte de la salle de conférence et sans se soucier de Fury qui parlait encore, il l'ouvrit à la volée et cria :

-Les amis ! C'est mon frère... il a disparu !

* * *

_Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, beaucoup de questions se rajoutent aux précédentes :_

_-Pourquoi Tony agit-il bizarrement ?_

_-Qui est à l'origine de ces meurtres ?_

_-Qu'est-il arrivé à Loki ?_

_(Je serais curieuse d'avoir vos avis sur ces questions d'ailleurs x))._

_Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Ou pas ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit (ou gros selon l'humeur et votre degré d'appréciation) commentaire x)._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Et non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ^^. Les cours ne me laissent pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais je fais mon possible pour le faire un peu chaque jour, selon mon inspiration._

_Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier : Ketsuu, Amanda A Fox et passion of Imbattables qui me donnent envie d'écrire et de me dépasser pour vous offrir cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira jusqu'au bout._

_Bonne lecture ;)._

* * *

Chapitre 5

_Enfin, il atteignit la porte de la salle de conférence et sans se soucier de Fury qui parlait encore, il l'ouvrit à la volée et cria :_

_-Les amis ! C'est mon frère... il a disparu !_

[2 jours plus tôt]

Loki claqua la porte de sa chambre. Le dos contre sa surface, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Il essayait de trouver des explications à son comportement mais en vain, aucune ne lui semblaient satisfaisantes. Il s'était senti manipulé, son corps ainsi que sa parole se mettant en mouvement sans que sa propre volonté ne soit pourtant impliquée. Ou alors était-ce juste le fruit d'une colère trop longtemps refoulée ? C'est vrai qu'il avait pendant une seconde pensé à se rebeller, à vider son sac, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais il le savait au fond de lui, jamais il n'aurait eu le cran de passer à l'action. Et pourtant, il était là, en train de se triturer les méninges en essayant de comprendre. Cependant, il abandonna assez vite, son maintenant fidèle mal de tête revenant encore une fois à la charge. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit... alors autant ne pas se ruiner encore plus la santé. Il se releva maladroitement et se laissa tomber sur le lit, écartant les bras et les jambes à la manière des enfants qui veulent laisser la forme d'un ange sur le sol enneigé. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, comme si toutes les réponses à ces questions y étaient gravées, il se remémora les événements de cette nouvelle journée riche en découverte. La rencontre avec Tony – et quelle rencontre ! – , la visite de la tour - enfin, de l'étage - , la ville de son enfance Asgard – où que cela puisse être – et enfin la rencontre avec Natasha et Clint puis avec Steve. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'attitude de l'archer le déconcertait. Sa réaction face au seul souvenir qui avait réussi à refaire surface l'intriguait. Pourquoi attachait-il autant d'importance à un simple objet qui d'après son frère, devait s'apparenter au quotidien ? N'était-ce pas une bonne nouvelle que quelque chose, même un détail aussi insignifiant, lui revienne à l'esprit ? Mais voilà, il avait partagé cette réminiscence et au lieu d'être joyeux, il se sentait déprimé et perdu, comme si on venait de le réprimander pour un acte qu'il avait toujours cru normal et inoffensif. A quoi bon partager ses souvenirs pour en ressortir aussi démoralisé ? Il s'en voudrait de cacher ce qui lui revenait mais il ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cette situation n'était-elle pas déjà assez compliquée ? Il pouvait aussi tout simplement se confier qu'au dieu du tonnerre mais il doutait de sa capacité à garder des secrets. Il ne pourrait supporter de savoir ses pensées éventées, surtout pour les raconter à des personnes qui le détestaient. Ce sentiment de haine à son encontre commençait d'ailleurs à l'agacer et à force d'y penser, il devenait peu à peu réciproque. Mais Loki était décidé. Même si les semaines à venir s'avéraient être particulièrement épuisante et éprouvante, il tiendrait bon. Seul, certes, car son instinct lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire entièrement confiance à qui que ce soit, mais il tiendrait bon.

C'est alors qu'il perçu des vibrations venant du couloir. Curieux, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre à pas de loup, comme si quelqu'un pouvait le surprendre en train d'épier. Tout doucement encore une fois, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil, tous ses sens en alerte. Des voix, bien qu'étouffées par la distance, lui parvenaient. Elles étaient néanmoins indistinctes, comme si elles se chevauchaient. Enfin, le brouhaha s'arrêta net après ce qu'il semblait être une intervention de Steve. Il se demanda pendant une seconde qu'elle pouvait être le sujet d'une telle dispute mais cela lui parut tout de suite évident quand il y pensait vraiment. Son pétage de plomb d'il y a même pas un quart-d'heure ne pouvait pas avoir été sans conséquences. Tant mieux, peut-être que ça les ferait réfléchir à leurs comportements... ou bien cela les rendraient-ils encore plus hostile ? Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Comme si cela pouvait être encore pire que ça ne l'était déjà. Il reporta son attention aux bruits venant du couloir mais il était à présent silencieux. Il allait se résigner quand Thor apparu dans son champs de vision. Il le vit s'arrêter devant ce qui ressemblait à une porte à deux battants, bien qu'étrangement, aucune poignet n'était visible. Son frère semblait réfléchir, se tenant le menton à la manière du penseur de Rodin.

-Est-il vraiment nécessaire de protéger l'accès à l'ascenseur par un mot de passe ? Cette question devait plutôt être d'ordre rhétorique car Thor se trouvant seul, personne n'aurait pu y répondre. Agacé, il essayait de faire appel à sa mémoire, essayant de trouver des liens logiques entre ce mot de passe et celui qui l'avait mis en place, se triturant les méninges de la même façon que Loki ces derniers jours.

-Mais bien sûr, explosa alors le dieu du tonnerre en frappant son poing sur son autre main. Quand on connaît bien Tony, c'est tout de suite plus facile ! Il composa alors une suite de caractères sur le clavier prévu à cette effet et la porte s'ouvrit en son milieu. Loki n'avait jamais vu un tel dispositif et fut d'autant plus étonné de le voir rentrer dans une petite pièce sans autre issus que les battants qui venait de se refermer derrière lui. Il attendit quelques minutes, croyant le voir réapparaître bientôt mais rien ne se produisit. La fatigue se faisant de plus en plus sentir, il abandonna finalement, referma la porte sans bruit et vint se recoucher dans son lit. Ascenseur ? Maintenant qu'il essayait de décortiquer le mot, de chercher son étymologie la plus probable, du latin lui vint à l'esprit sans qu'il n'est eu cette fois à forcer. Le terme « ascendere », c'est à dire monter en langue romane était en effet une connexion intéressante et expliquait très bien que Thor ne soit pas ressorti de cette petite pièce étrange. Il avait tout simplement changé d'étage. Cela lui permettrait-il de s'échapper ? Cependant, Thor avait parlait d'un code... Évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile... Mais à peine avait-il commencé à essayer de le deviner grâce à l'indice involontaire que lui avait laissé son frère... qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Cette journée l'avait épuisé.

-_Alors, futur roi, as-tu apprécié mon discours ?_ Loki se retourna dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés.

-_Apparemment non_, se moqua la voix. _Pourtant, il t'était fidèle. A ce que tu penses vraiment, à ce qui aujourd'hui est assez profondément caché en toi, mais qui, il n'y a même une semaine, ressortait encore en une rage et un désir brûlant de pouvoir et de conquête. Tu ne changeras jamais cette facette de ta personnalité. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là pour m'en assurer. Pour cela, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise pour demain, tu m'en diras des nouvelles et j'espère de tout cœur que tu aimeras l'attention._

* * *

Le lendemain, Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Il aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un lui parler, et seulement après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre en regardant nerveusement de tous les côtés, il pu enfin se calmer. Il trouvait ses rêves vraiment étrange. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir son enfance en songe et surtout pour s'en souvenir, une fois le réveil passé. A la place, il avait l'impression de vivre des aventures venues tout droit de livres de contes : un méchant roi voulant asservir le monde, ou plutôt plusieurs, et ayant l'air de se délecter de la souffrance des peuples ainsi écrasés, tués et arrachés à leurs terres. Oui, plusieurs. Il avait cru faire et refaire le même cauchemar encore et encore. Mais ce n'était jamais la même planète. Il en avait ainsi vu défiler neuf, toutes différentes avec leurs particularités propres : une composée principalement de glace, une autre de lave et de feu, une autre encore avec une surface presque entièrement bleu. Mais il ne voulait pas essayer de s'en souvenir ni chercher de signification particulière à ce mauvais rêve presque apocalyptique. Après tout, ce n'était pas réel, si la Terre avait été asservie pendant la nuit, il l'aurait senti ou même entendu et il ne croyait pas aux prémonitions ou à l'interprétation des rêves, même quand ils étaient aussi dérangeant que celui-ci.

La suite de la journée fût plus monotone. Thor se présenta plusieurs fois devant sa porte mais Loki restait silencieux à chaque fois, si bien que que son frère finissait par se résigner non sans avoir insisté pendant un bon quart-d'heure à chaque essai. Loki ne voulait voir personne, surtout si le but était de lui rappeler son comportement de la veille. A la place, il occupa sa journée à trouver le fameux « code de l'ascenseur » mais connaissant peu Tony, la tâche s'avéra assez complexe et bien qu'ayant plusieurs idées comme « lunatique », « égocentrique » ou encore « mégalomane », il doutait que ceux-ci marchent réellement. Finalement, en fin d'après-midi, l'ennui commençant à se faire ressentir, il décida de chercher un endroit où il pourrait enfin vraiment se laver. Parce-qu'un robinet, ça suffit pas ! Sur la pointe des pieds, il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Son frère étant passé il n'y a pas longtemps et passant en moyenne toutes les heures, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir de sitôt mais la prudence était quand même de mise envers les autres habitants de la tours. Mais seul le silence régnait dans ce long couloir et même si quelqu'un approchait, il aurait le temps de le voir venir et de foncer de nouveau vers sa chambre. Il hésita un peu sur la façon de mener ces recherches puis se mit d'accord pour commencer par la porte se trouvant directement en face de la sienne. Lentement, il tourna la poignée, s'attendant déjà à la trouver fermée. Elle s'ouvrit pourtant pour laisser place à une vaste salle de bain : lavabo, miroirs, douche et baignoire ainsi que shampoing, savon, gants et serviettes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter littéralement sous la douche. Il prit néanmoins la peine de regarder si la porte avait bien un verrou, ce qui était le cas. Il le tourna et laissa enfin place à sa joie, enlevant ses vêtements en les éparpillant un peu partout. Il se précipita alors dans la douche en prenant soin d'attendre que l'eau se réchauffe avant d'augmenter la pression. Quand celle-ci atteint une température optimale, il pu enfin en profiter et resta plusieurs minutes sous le jet tiède, les yeux fermés. Après ces derniers jours de peur, d'angoisse et d'incompréhension, il commençait enfin à se sentir bien et aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Pas de pression ni de responsabilité, pas de compte à rendre ou d'attente à combler.

Hélas..., la voix l'avait promis. Loki, la tête encore un peu dans les étoiles, mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passé. Le liquide qui s'écoulait sur sa peau le fit soudain tressaillir. L'eau était à présent glacée. Instinctivement, il lâcha le pommeau de douche qui, heurtant le sol d'un bruit sourd, se retrouva néanmoins toujours dirigé en direction du jotun qui commençait à paniquer et à trembler de froid. Rassemblant son courage et comptant sur sa volonté, il réussi au prix de beaucoup d'effort à tourner le robinet et bloquer l'arrivée d'eau. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, trouver une serviette, se sécher énergiquement mais surtout se réchauffer enfin et retrouver ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait au contact de la chaleur. Sans se donner la peine de penser au nombreuses flaques qui recouvraient maintenant le sol, il se précipita sur la pile de serviettes de bains et se frotta tout le corps avec énergie. Mais, quand il y réfléchissait, qu'elle était cette étrange couleur qui se reflétait dans les nombreux miroirs fixés aux murs. Il ne se rappelait pas une telle teinte quand il avait franchi le seuil de la pièce. Puis, pour la première fois, il regarda attentivement sa main droite et... il poussa un cri. Cette chose bleu qu'il apercevait au travers du miroir, c'était lui ? Sa main n'était pas la seule à avoir changée de couleur, son corps entier arboré maintenant cette même teinte de peau. Sans réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'à une explication ou se morfondre sur lui-même, il enfila ses sous-vêtements, et fila dans sa chambre sans même regarder si quelqu'un se trouvait dans le couloir. Il prit dans l'armoire les premiers vêtement qui lui tombèrent sous la main et les enfila mécaniquement. « Pourquoi ? ». La question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit mais le reste était vide. Il fallait fuir, c'était son unique chance. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était en fait... un monstre. Comment l'appeler autrement ? Toujours sur le coup de l'adrénaline, il retourna dans le couloir sans même apercevoir son frère qui venait de rentrer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Pourtant, le corps de Loki se pressa inconsciemment et il courut vers le seul moyen qu'il pensait avoir de s'échapper, l'ascenseur. Des images de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire, un peu confuse et une idée surtout : « Cela ne sert à rien, je n'ai toujours pas le code... ». Mais une voix qu'il n'entendit pas répondit néanmoins à ses craintes. Il vit sa main se levait vers le clavier servant à taper le mot de passe, comme dotée d'une vie propre, et les doigts se mirent alors à pianoter sur les touches. Sans vraiment comprendre au premier coup d'œil, il essaya de mémoriser la suite de lettre : d'abord un « i » majuscule puis un « a » et un « m » et enfin « i.r.o.n.m.a.n ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Comment cela pouvait-il avoir un quelconque lien avec Tony ? Mais les deux battants s'ouvrirent néanmoins et Loki n'hésita pas sur le chemin à suivre. Une fois dans la cabine, il aperçut sur sa droite des rangées de boutons avec à côté de chacun d'eux un numéro. Le rez-de-chaussée lui parut le seul choix judicieux et l'ascenseur se mit en branle. Les secondes défilèrent, doucement, sans toutefois calmer les battements du cœur de Loki. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu, à ce qu'il était et aussi à ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'enfuir, comme un lâche. D'accord, il aurait pu faire face à la situation, peut-être même y avait-il une explication toute simple. Son frère était-il au courant que ce genre de chose pouvait lui arriver ? Mais même s'il le savait, il voyait mal comment il aurait pu aborder le sujet : « Dis-moi Thor, ma peau est devenu bleu pendant que je me douchais, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi par hasard ? ». Un rictus apparut sur son visage. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas, surtout maintenant que Thor était comme un étranger pour lui. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand une petite sonnerie retentit.

-Rez-de-chaussée , avertit une voix féminine synthétique pendant que les battants s'écartaient. Prudemment, Loki regarda d'abord de tout les côtés au cas où quelqu'un l'attendrait. Il s'imaginait Tony, les mains sur les hanches, un immense sourire aux lèvres : « Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? ». Mais rien. Il se donna le droit de se détendre un peu mais serait totalement rassuré une fois hors de l'immeuble. Enfin, une fois devant les portes coulissantes en verre, il cru une fois de plus qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir mais comme par magie, elle s'écartèrent sur son passage. Sans regarder en arrière, Loki s'enfonça dans les rues de New-York, la lune comme seul témoin de son évasion parfaite.

* * *

[Au même moment, dans la salle de réunion]

-Comment ça disparu ? Questionnèrent les Avengers, d'une seule voix, en ignorant totalement Fury qui s'énervait à écran interposé.

-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, qui est complètement sans dessus dessous, ni dans la salle de bain qui est à peu près dans le même état, répondit le dieu à toute vitesse, encore en proie à la panique.

-Pourquoi a t-il toujours tendance à mettre le bazar partout il va, soupira le milliardaire.

-Tony, le coupa la veuve noire, ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça qu'il est encore disparu !

-Allons bon, il ne peut pas être très loin. Cette tour est entièrement sécurisée, personne n'en sort aussi facilement. De plus, Jarvis m'aurait avertit. N'est-ce pas mon vieux ? Où se trouve Loki ? Demanda t-il à l'intelligence artificiel.

-Monsieur, notre invité Loki est sorti il y a peine deux minutes. Un peu confus, l'homme de métal mit un moment comprendre.

-Sorti ? Comment ça, mais pourquoi l'as tu laissé faire ?

-Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre à ce sujet, monsieur. Répondit Jarvis, avec le calme de la machine.

-Mais parce-que je croyais que c'était évident... ajouta Tony, un peu perdu. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose aussi élémentaire.

-Bon, ben on a plus qu'à le retrouver pour la seconde fois en une semaine, soupira le soldat. En tout cas, ça ne change pas mon avis concernant la technologie, rajouta-il à l'égard de Stark. Mais ce dernier ne releva pas, réfléchissant déjà au meilleur moyen de retrouver son ennemi juré.

* * *

_Ce chapitre devait être plus long mais j'ai préféré le couper en deux. D'abord car il aurait été trop long et ensuite car j'aurais mis beaucoup plus de temps à le réaliser._

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? _

_Commencez-vous à entrevoir la véritable identité de celui qui aide Loki ? _

_Les Avengers vont-ils réussirent à retrouver Loki (à temps) ? _

_La suite au prochain épisode ! _

_Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (un Loki avec les mêmes habits que quand il était sous la douche est envoyé pour chaque x))._


End file.
